Massage
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: After a difficult match on RAW, Sheamus is in need of a massage, and his wife Samaria agrees. But how will he thank her for her services? He can think of a couple of ways...
1. Massage

Samaria and Stephen walked down the hallway in the Hilton Hotel towards their room. Both were equally tired, but that was common ever since RAW had expanded to 3 hours. Poor Stephen was thrust right in the middle of it, considering he was one of the top wrestlers there. From the moment that they stepped foot into the arena, he was whisked off to do interviews and promos. Then he had to rush to the locker-room, get dressed to do a promo in the ring, run back to the dressing room to get his wrestling attire on, do another promo before going out to the ring with only 10 minutes to spare, and that was used to get to gorilla.

Sighing, she looked up at Ste. He looked tired. Hell, practically dead on his feet. He'd be lying if he said that all of this running wasn't getting to him. But that was a Stephen for you. He'd work his self to death before he would back down and admit defeat to anything or anyone. She was woken out of her thoughts when she heard his bones popping.

"damnaigh sé. This is getting ridiculous. I mean, I love the WWE, but at the pace that they have me going, I'll be lucky if I can stay as long as I'd like to. I might have to start seeking retirement options a little bit early, don't cha think, love?"

They had finally arrived at the corridor where their room was located. Samaria stopped to get the keycard out of her back pocket, but he had beaten her to it.

"Samaria? Sam grá, are you okay? Did you hear a word that I said, did you?"

Truly she didn't, because her mind was elsewhere. "I apologize sweetie, I wasn't. Could you repeat what you said? My mind is elsewhere tonight."

Stephen chuckled. "I said that I might have to consider retirement early if they keep working me to the bone like this. Even then, I would see if they could give me a job backstage as a talent scout or something."

"If you were paralyzed, you still wouldn't consider retirement. You'd be trying to get out of your wheelchair to beat somebody down," she said laughing to herself. The man was just that strong willed, and that was what attracted her to him in the first place, among other things.

They had finally made it to their room, and with bags in tow, they practically stumbled into the room.

"I'm thinking about skipping my work out tomorrow and heading to a masseuse. My muscles are killing me."

She put down her bags and turned around just in time to hear him head to the bedroom, mumbling something in Gaelic. Whatever was ailing him had to be pretty serious if he was considering skipping a workout, which he rarely ever did.

As she was walking to the bedroom, she thought about what he had said. He was going to a masseuse tomorrow, which meant that someone else, preferably a woman was going to be touching his body. She wasn't a jealous person, but at the same time she was funny about who touched her man's body.

"Why don't I just do it myself? After all, we haven't really spent much time together as of late." She could only hope that he would say yes.

"Of course, love. Want me to set up anything?"

Samaria thought for a moment, and then realized that she had forgotten her massage oils at home. Damn it. So much for Ste hypnotizing her with his abs.

"Umm, Ste baby. I forgot my massage oils at home. Would you mind if I stopped by the store and pick some up?"

"Not at all. I'll order food service while you're out so we can eat before you get started. Is that okay with you?"

"Yea baby." Samaria grabbed her keys and quickly walked out of the door.

20 Minutes Later…..

After some help from an assistant, she found the aisle that she was looking for. Walking up to one of the shelves, she picked up a peach scented one, taking a quick whiff and decided that it was too feminine for someone of Ste's stature. She chose another that said midnight passion, but found that one too smelled a bit like a garden. If she rubbed him down with this, there was no way in hell he would forgive her for walking around smelling like a portable garden. Shaking her head, she moved further down the aisle until she found what she was looking for: Kissable Honey Massage Oil. It was perfect for him. But just to be careful, she sniffed it to make sure it didn't smell fruity. When everything checked out, she took her purchase to the counter and paid for it.

Arriving back at the hotel room, she noticed that the lights were turned down low. She automatically knew that her husband was up to something. Maybe he wanted to have a romantic dinner. She called out for him, but got no answer back. Turning around to put her coat in the closet, she was ambushed by 2 hands that covered her face…..


	2. A Beautiful Surprise

"Shea, is that you? What are you up to?" Only to hear that familiar Irish accent caress her ear. "I'm not going to tell you what's going on, at least not yet."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Could I at least get a peak?" Now it was his turn to start laughing. "Anxious, are we now? In all seriousness, love I want to make this night just about you. You deserve it. "

She started to get a little nervous considering that her eyes were covered and she had to depend on him entirely to lead her. "Okay, lead the way." We started walking straight, then made a left and walked straight. From there he told to wait. "Can I trust you to be a good girl and keep your eyes closed?" Smirking, she told him yes, and felt him remove his hands from her eyes. She stood in the spot that he left her in, hearing him rustling around. A cool warm breeze entered the room and wrapped itself around her body. Inhaling the smooth refreshing air, she recognized that whatever Shea had planned, it was going to be located outside on the balcony of their hotel room. A few moments later, Shea's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Alright, give me your hand and I will lead you to part one of your romantic evening.

5 steps later, she felt him move behind her and lean down next to her ear. "You can open your eyes now." Her eyes fluttered open and a gasp escaped her mouth. A table sat in the middle of the balcony, covered with flower petals and two candelabras that had tall white candles in them. As she got closer, she noted that the candles had the scent of jasmine, the designs on the black iron chairs, even the cream colored table cloth. But what really pieced together the scenery was the sky, as it had a beautiful mixture of colors that were dark and light blues and lavender purple. She was lost for words.

"Stephen, this is…I don't..."  
"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to do this for you because you rarely get any time to relax, especially traveling with me. "This is my way of saying thank you." He walked up to her and kissed her gently. "Now I have two more surprises for you. One is…" A violin player walked into the room, curtsied to both of us and began to play "Devil's Trill" by Giuseppe Tartini.

Samaria's heart began to swell with pride. He remembered her favorite composer. "Ste, this is wonderful. I can only imagine what your second surprise is."

Stephen looked at her, and broke out with his childlike grin. "Well, when we sit down and get settled, it will be coming into the room shortly." She reached over to touch him but instead he pressed a kiss to her palm, guiding her towards the table. There he pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you, Amant." After she was seated, he seated himself at the other end.

"I don't know how in the world you pulled this off at such short notice, but remind me to thank everyone who helped you."

"It was nothing sweetheart. I've had this planned for quite a while. It's been hard to get some time alone with you. So when you went to the store, it was a chance I just couldn't pass up." Samaria started to speak when someone knocked on the door. Stephen got up and opened the door. "This is my second surprise to you, grá." A chef walked through the door pushing a long food cart covered with 5 plates that were covered with silver tops. As he got closer, she could smell something heavenly. After her husband joined her back at the table, the chef began to put the food on the table. The scent was coming from the plate in front of her.

"Whatever is under here smells awful delicious. Can I take off my lid?"

"Not yet sweetie." Once the chef had finished putting the food on the table he bowed before walking out of the room.

"Now you may take off your lid." With eagerness, she lifted the lid and gasped. Pompano en Papillote, a Louisiana Creole dish embraced her senses full on, making her mouth water in anticipation of the first bite. Glancing up, she noted that there were two beautiful flutes half filled with La Grande Dame. Unable to with hold her excitement any longer, Samaria emotionally uttered "Thank You." Stephen burst out a full fledge smile, showing his pearly white teeth. "Don't worry your pretty little head, love. You deserve the best. After all, it's not every day that a bloke like me finds a beautiful woman like you. Now, let's dig in." 2 hours and 3 courses later, the table had been cleared and Stephen and Samaria were conversing happily about what had happened backstage tonight. "Thank you Stephen for doing this, but I do believe that it is time I give you that massage I promised." As she said this, she laced their fingers together on top of the table and rubbed her thumb under his wrist. Glancing up, she noted that his face twitched every time she touched his wrists. After swallowing audibly, he said, "You know what that does to me love." Stephen had told her where his "spots" were on his body, the underside of his wrists being one. Smirking, Samaria replied "I have no idea what you're talking about." Nodding his head, he turned towards the violin player. "I think that will be all for tonight miss. Thank you for doing this on such short notice." Once again the young lady curtsied before leaving the room. "Okay now where were we?" He said as he picked his wife up and put her on his shoulder. "Wait! Where are you going?" Stephen could only smirk as he quipped, "You started something that you had no intention of finishing. Now I'm going to finish it." 


End file.
